


(Can't Keep My) Hands to Myself

by vix_spes



Series: Incremental [8]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds himself getting rather distracted by his lover while on an operation abroad</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Can't Keep My) Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this image](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5c/15/b3/5c15b3fcc1f234527a9135e0769c00cc.jpg) and [this one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/f9/f3/ab/f9f3ab470d6ad1c5d5c0bc67ba0f3908.jpg). I sent [persikay](http://persikay.livejournal.com) the second picture for, you know, reasons. She responded saying that it needed to be fic and, well, here we are!

For what felt like it had to be the 500th time that morning, Adam Carter shook his head and renewed his efforts to focus on the work in front of him. The work that he had been sent out here to do. Because that was the crux of the matter. He was here to work not to perv over his lover like some over-sexed twenty-something. Honestly, you would think that they were in the early heady days of something rather than in an established relationship of four years. Then again, with Lucas wandering around dressed as he was, Adam wasn’t sure that anyone could blame him for his behaviour.

The two of them had been temporarily seconded away from Section D for a mission in West Africa. It wasn’t exactly standard procedure given that they were MI5 officers but there were certain crossovers in the objectives of MI5 and MI6 and besides, given where the operation was to take place, both Adam and Lucas were the best options given their specialties, no matter how unhappy Harry might be. Even so, they had been reluctant to agree given that it would mean leaving Wes behind for a significant amount of time. Much to their surprise, Wes had told them to go, saying that he was happy staying with his grandparents. So, they had gone.

If you ignored the heat, it was no different to the work that they did in Thames House **.** Most of the last two weeks had been spent in the central office going over all of the information that they had collected with them moving out into the desert just a week ago. It had already been late at night when they had arrived and they had all practically fallen into bed the minute that they had finished setting up camp. As a result, Lucas’ apparent intention to torture Adam had started the following morning. The last week had been a study in endless frustration, at last where Adam was concerned.

With him being the Arab specialist as well as the expert in counter-surveillance, he was the superior officer while Lucas was there due to his familiarity with the area and his skills as an expert marksman. Where Adam had been working almost constantly since their arrival, Lucas’ main objective had yet to begin. It wouldn’t begin until Adam gave the word. While waiting for that to happen, he had clearly decided that his time was best spent tormenting Adam. Adam had actually lost count of the number of times that he had had to resist the urge to drag Lucas off into a secluded corner and the number of times that he had had to sneak off for a surreptitious wank was embarrassingly high.

Adam wasn’t sure what it was but there was something about being out here, being away from everyone that they knew that made Lucas irresistible to him. That wasn’t to say that Adam was usually able to resist Lucas, quite the opposite in fact; considering that they were two men in their forties, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Wes had actually told them to stop being so affectionate in public once or twice but the small smile on his face had told them he didn’t mind too much. Still, being away from Section D and MI5 seemed to give Lucas a lightness that otherwise didn’t exist. And it was that lightness that Adam found addictive.

In deference to the heat and their surroundings, they were all wearing light desert fatigues and Adam hadn’t been at all prepared for the way that Lucas looked in the sandy-coloured combat gear with a scarf wrapped around his neck. Almost immediately, Adam’s brain had started to list the numerous (and various) different things that he wanted to do with his lover. The small smile that quirked Lucas’ lips at one side as though he knew what Adam was thinking added another couple of things to the list. Even so, Adam had (mostly) managed to restrain himself and if he was a little eager for the two of them to withdraw to the relative privacy of their tent in an evening, Lucas had simply huffed a laugh and made no protest. They’d become incredibly well-practised at silent orgasms and they’d also discovered that the scarf had a(nother) practical use of hiding the love bites that Adam had left littered across Lucas’ throat.

Today though? Today, Lucas was testing every scrap of remaining self-control that Adam had. Today had been the day that Lucas was here for, the final part of their mission. Satisfied that all of the information was correct and that they had the right man, Adam had given his authorisation for the final stages of the mission to go ahead. Lucas and the two men that would be going with him had been waiting for this day since they had arrived and had made their preparations accordingly but they still double-checked all of their gear as they stowed it in the jeep they would be using. As time was of the essence, Adam didn’t have a chance to give Lucas a more personal farewell, instead having to satisfy himself with staring at Lucas as he drove off, trusting that the other man knew what Adam hadn’t had the opportunity to voice. Adam had every confidence in both Lucas and their intelligence but you could never be sure in their line of work.

Adam found the next five hours far too stressful for his liking, the tension almost too much for him to take. Logically, he knew that it would take them an hour maybe more to drive to their chosen spot and then it was simply a waiting game until their target arrived but, with them on a comms blackout, logic didn’t really factor into things for Adam. His whole body sagged in relief, the tension leaving all at once as there was a slight crackle before Lucas’ voice drifted across the comms.

“Mission complete. Returning to base now, ETA one hour.”

That hour felt as though it was one of the longest in Adam’s life and he felt as antsy as Wes at Christmas. The instant that the jeep drove into view, Adam breathed a sigh of relief that was quickly followed by a groan of frustration as he caught sight of Lucas. He’d lost the khaki shirt and scarf that he’d left wearing and now just wore sand-coloured trousers, his combat boots and a beige t-shirt that pulled on his broad shoulders, sweat darkening the fabric over Lucas’ chest. As Lucas jumped out of the jeep, his favoured Galil AR in hand, he caught sight of Adam staring and gave a little pout that caused what remained of Adam’s self-control to snap.

Not caring about the people surrounding them – after all they would now be leaving the country the following day – he grabbed Lucas’ wrist and towed him off in search of the nearest private spot as he didn’t have the patience to make it to their tent. In the end, they didn’t make it any further than the wall of the commissary. Adam simply pushed Lucas up against the wall and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing any protests that Lucas might have made. When air became a necessity, he pulled back and carefully removed the Galil from Lucas’ grip, propping it up against the wall before turning his attention back to Lucas. Leaning in, he licked up a bead of sweat trickling down Lucas’ throat before biting sharply at his jaw.

“Do you know how fucking hot you look? We’re supposed to be on a mission and you’ve been wandering around being a bloody cock-tease. It’s been torture having to keep my hands to myself.”

Lucas tipped his head back, arching into Adam’s ministrations, fingers taking an almost vice-like grip on Adam’s hips. “Mission’s complete now. Besides, can you really call me a tease? It isn’t as though we haven’t had sex since we got here.”

“Still a tease. Do you know how many times I’ve had to sneak away for a wank feeling like a bloody teenager again and then when you got out of the jeep…”

That damn smirk that Adam loved so much spread across Lucas’ lips again as he towed Adam closer. “Well let me make it up to you for being a tease.”

Adam’s head dropped forwards onto Lucas’ shoulder as Lucas shifted his weight and positioning so that one of Adam’s legs was pressed in between Lucas’, meaning that he was all but straddling one of Lucas’ legs. Adam muffled his moan in Lucas’ shoulder as his erection made contact with Lucas’ thigh, feeling Lucas’ fingers dig into his hips even as he left Lucas’ erection pressed against his own thigh. There was a bit of initial fumbling but the two managed to set up a rhythm, panting into each other’s necks as they frotted against each other. The friction was delicious but it wasn’t enough for Adam.

Pulling back slightly, dropping a kiss to Lucas’ lips when he moaned softly in protest, Adam extricated them both from their underwear and took both their cocks in one hand. It was far from ideal. They had no slick but their own pre-come and they could hear the bustle of life around the encampment carrying on around them but they both knew that, given the adrenaline coursing through their systems, they weren’t going to last long anyway. Bracing his free hand on the wall next to Lucas’ head, Adam pressed their lips together in the first of a series of somewhat messy kisses as he proceeded to wank them both off. His attempts were hampered somewhat when Lucas, one hand already grasping at the short hairs on Adam’s head, slipped his free hand down the back of Adam’s trousers to grasp at his arse. Still, despite the awkwardness of the angle, it didn’t take long for them to climax, both of them muffling their orgasms in each other’s shoulders. Lucas continued to place kisses on Adam’s neck, mouthing at the junction of neck and shoulder as Adam wiped their come from his hand with the scarf that had been stuffed in Lucas’ back pocket and re-buttoned their trousers.

“So that was you keeping your hands to yourself?”

Adam chuckled as he pressed a quick kiss to Lucas’ lips and handed him back the Galil so they could head back to work. “Well, I could have kept them to myself a bit longer but why would I want to do that?”

“Why indeed…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/242082.html)


End file.
